Nightmare
by redforthewin
Summary: Jane is plagued by a terrible nightmare that Loki is able to witness. Hints of Avengers: Infinity War. This, of course, isn't a sequel to "Night Sky". Just a one shot that I got from looking at a gif.


"What are you doing in here?," Loki's accusatory tone pulled Thor away from leaning over the sleeping Jane. "Did you truly think that as soon as I turned my back and she was asleep that you could bother her once more with your misguided 'love'? I suggest you leave while you still have limbs, brother." Anger roared loudly in his veins as he glared at Thor; his back resting against the door frame as he waited for Thor's choice.

Irritation crackled through Thor as he looked over at Loki before speaking, "First off, I'm not here to bother her with that. Secondly, when I was walking past, I overheard her screaming. So I came in and found her pacing to and fro over there," he paused to point over to the large window overlooking several gardens of Asgard before continuing. "When she saw me, she started to cry while asking where you were. I told her you were busy with Father and that you'd be back soon. She started to say something about having a scary dream but I couldn't understand her so I hugged her to try to get her to calm down. While it helped a little, she kept saying over and over again that she was wanting you here, brother. I convinced her to lay back down while she waited for you. Then about twenty minutes or so before you showed up, she had fallen back to sleep and I didn't think it right to leave her alone." He glanced down at the slumbering Jane, worried about what had caused her to act like that.

Listening to what Thor had said, Loki's chest began to ache at the thought of his Jane having a scary dream and him not being there to comfort her immediately. Frustration mixed with worry forced the dark haired Prince away from the door as he made his way to the bed. Eyeing Thor briefly before looking down at his resting wife, Loki spoke, "Thank you for being honest with me, Thor. Please leave us, though. I want to be alone with her."

A twinge of jealousy formed in Thor's chest at the fact that Jane had not only wanted Loki there; his brother was allowed to stay. Once more, he was reminded of the pain of knowing that his time as Jane's love was over. Taking a step for the door, he was also reminded of a time in the past when he had been the one to comfort Jane during her troubles. A memory of finding her in Stark Tower; a thick towel wrapped around her left hand as she struggled open up a first aid kit replayed itself. Finding his then girlifriend in trouble, the God of Thunder had gently nudged her to a nearby chair before locating what was needed to bandage up the wound. A sad smile formed along his lips as he recalled her hugging him in gratitude before they went to the join the other Avengers for a meeting. The sight of Loki laying next to Jane in bed before carefully pulling her into an embrace greeted Thor as he looked back. Murmuring an apology for staying longer, Thor turned and closed the door on his way out.

Watching as Thor left, Loki turned his attention to the still slumbering woman in his arms; his love and worry for his wife etched along his features as he brushed a strand of her hair from her face. Just as he pulled his hand away, the sight of Jane moving closer to him and whimpering in her sleep caused Loki to frown with concern. Knowing he would usually ask her for permission, Loki also knew he needed to know what was troubling Jane's slumber. Summoning the magic needed for viewing her thoughts, Loki murmured an apology for using the spell without Jane's consent and placed his left hand onto her forehead.

All at once he was pulled into dark surroundings as loud screams of people being murdered greeted him. Worry for the content of Jane's subconscious thought process filled him as he searched out his wife; the continuous screams making his lips curl up in a grimace as his eyes took in a space vessel that had been destroyed, millions of sparks shooting along the rocky terrain while working to cast light throughout the poorly lit scene. Stepping carefully while wondering what had happened to cause such a gory incident; the sound of Jane's name being screamed sent a cold shiver down Loki's spine as he turned to locate the source of the scream. Continuous screams hit him; the fact that he was able to recognize his own voice screaming her name horrifying him to the core as he tried his best to run to the source. His legs, however, struggled to agree with his request of running as they felt sluggish. Instead, he forced his legs to move as fast as they could manage before he finally came upon the source of the screaming. The dream version of him was pleading with the large figure to let Jane go; the panic and fear for his wife heightening as the large figure eyed the struggling woman in his grasp before using his grip on her neck to twist his hand before letting her go. The dream version of Loki let out such a loud scream of pain and anguish that the real version felt tears form as he watched the dream version of his wife die from a broken neck.

Jerking himself away from the horrific nightmare, Loki took a slow breath in an attempt to calm himself from what he had seen. It was, as he deep breathed gradually, no wonder Jane had been so upset earlier. Even he felt uncomfortable. Needing to be sure the dream was an actual dream, Loki brushed aside his wife's hair while examining her neck to look for any sign of bruising or discoloration. Letting out a relieved sigh at her unblemished neck, he kissed her forehead softly and held her close.

"Loki?," Jane murmured sleepily; the warmth of his body against hers causing her to wake up. Blinking slowly, she took in the blurry sight of her husband before moving closer to him. "I'm glad you're here. Scary dream."

"Thor told me you were looking for me earlier, my dearest Jane. I am sorry for not being here when you woke up," he still genuinely bothered for not being there when Jane needed him. The absurdity of understanding Asgard's rulers did not compare to being there for his wife.

"S'ok. You're here now so. Just stay here, okay?"

"I promise, Jane. Nothing in the world will take me from your side." He held Jane close to him as he worried about why she had experienced such a horrible nightmare. But, for the time being, all he could think of was staying close to her so she wouldn't be alone. "I love you, my Jane."

"Mm, love you, too."

End 


End file.
